


I Kiss You Once or Twice... and Everything's Forgotten

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cute saps being sappy, F/M, Maia is the best gf, Mentions of minor offscreen violence, Mutual Badassery, Nerds in Love, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Queer Het, Rated T for language and slight sexual content, Saia being cute as hell, Simon is the best bf, This may be a het pairing but everyone's queer yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: A post-canon, canon divergent look at Simon and Maia's lives and the very real struggle to find some time together in the face of all their responsibilities.(Five times life intrudes on Saia's alone time, and one time it doesn't.)





	1. Star Wars Smooches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/gifts).



> Title from [You and Me Song by The Wannadies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_e_45Szprk).
> 
> For context: In this au, Raphael never tortured Heidi (because he is not a psychopath). Maia never had all of that Jordan drama in her life (because she’s past all that and *very* over him). Simon and Maia never broke up (because they deserved better).
> 
> To celebrate my first fandom friend - happy birthday, hon! I love you!

“I’m serious!” Simon says.

“Well, you’re _wrong,_ ” Maia says flatly.

Simon throws up his hands. “I’m _not!_ You _have_ to watch them in _order!_ Chronologically! By release date!”

Maia scoffs. “That’s just ludicrous. _Everyone_ knows that the prequels are utter trash. That’s why you _start_ with them. So you can get them out of the way! And then watch the only movies that are _really_ worth watching…”

Simon rolls his eyes. “It’s all part of the experience. Everyone knows _that…_ ”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Maia says with a grin, leaning in a little.

“The pre-” Simon stops, a slow grin spreading over his face in response. “What was that?” he asks, leaning in as well.

Maia chuckles. “I _said,_ you’re lucky you’re _cute…_ ”

“Oh yeah? What, uh... what are you going to do about that?” Simon says softly, leaning in until he’s right up in Maia’s space, his lips just a breath away from hers.

Maia laughs, warm and fond, and closes the distance between them to kiss Simon.

It’s playful and sweet and they smile into it, sinking deeper into it, losing themselves in each other.

The sound of a phone vibrating breaks through their reverie.

Minutes later, Simon sighs and flops back onto the couch as the door closes behind Maia.

He understands, of course. He really does.

Between being the alpha of a rebuilding pack and starting up Taki’s Diner at the old Jade Wolf, Maia is constantly busy.

It’s not like Simon doesn’t have a lot on his hands as well, what with his position as co-leader of the New York clan with Raphael. It’s just that, lately, whenever they get a moment to themselves, they seem to get interrupted.

If it’s not Maia’s phone, it’s Simon’s. If it’s not either, it’s a fire message. If - _somehow_ \- they get a quiet second without any messages, there’s inevitably someone banging on their door within thirty minutes. Or at least that’s how it feels.

Constant. Unrelenting.

The only time they get to themselves is at night and even _that’s_ only because they refuse to sleep apart. But they’re usually so tired from their respective activities of the day that they fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Today, it seems, is no exception, what with Maia being called away to settle a pack dispute in a neighbouring county. They were in need of a neutral arbitrator, apparently, and would-be werewolf alphas aren’t known for their patience or calm, so Maia had needed to leave immediately.

Simon sighs.

Last time, it was his phone ringing for clan business - a fledgling had been unceremoniously dumped on the doorstep of the DuMort, an occurrence that had _definitely_ required the presence of both clan leaders.

Still, he wishes from time to time that they had just a little less going on between them. Fewer obligations or responsibilities. Something.

Someday, Simon thinks. Someday, he’ll get a little uninterrupted time alone with his awesome girlfriend.

A guy can hope, at least.


	2. Date Night

Maia stirs, letting out a sleepy grumble as she feels the day encroaching on her rest. A warm body snuggles closer, pressing up against her back. She smiles a little and reaches back to grab Simon’s arm, pulling it around her waist.

Insisting on always coming home to sleep might lead to some late bedtimes and short nights, but it is always, _always_ worth it. Even on nights like last night.

“What time’d you come to bed?” Simon asks. He doesn’t sound as groggy as Maia feels, so he’s probably been awake a little while, staying put either for closeness or to avoid waking Maia, which is… exactly like Simon. So damn sweet.

“Late,” Maia says - croaks, really. She clears her throat and tries again. “Late. You were ‘sleep.”

Simon laughs softly. Maia can feel the rumble of in his chest, in her back, where their bodies touch. “You can always wake me up,” Simon says.

“You din’ wake me up ‘s morning,” Maia mumbles.

“You need your sleep,” Simon says, the warmth of laughter colouring his voice.

“So d’you…”

It’s a familiar argument, one of the things they never can agree on.

Maia turns over. It’s more of a graceless sort of flop, but she doesn’t care. Because now she can see Simon’s face, and he’s smiling at her, and will there ever be a day when she doesn’t automatically smile back?

She sure as hell hopes not.

Simon slips his other arm around her waist, holding her in that way he has - not tight but… _secure,_ enough that she can _feel_ it. Because he knows that’s how she likes it. And that’s just one of the reasons she loves Simon Lewis.

Maia puts a hand on Simon’s cheek. “Morning,” she whispers, smiling at him.

“Morning, beautiful,” Simon whispers back.

Maia laughs and rolls her eyes. She knows exactly how she looks right now, one eye still a little blackened despite accelerated werewolf healing.

“It was pretty peaceful, all things considered,” she says.

Simon chuckles. “I’m sure if you hadn’t been there, it would’ve been much worse.” He squints at her speculatively, an amusing habit since his vampire eyes don’t need any help seeing clearly. Maia laughs and tilts her head this way and that, letting Simon see.

Simon purses his lips. “I’d say this one is a ‘gone by breakfast’ one. Shouldn’t require any makeup for Taki’s.”

Maia pouts a little. “Dammit. I was kind of hoping to scare Bat today,” she jokes.

Simon laughs. “I’m sure he’ll be glad your black eye wasn’t serious,” he says in mock consolation. Then, he grins. “ _I_ am. Not, of course, that I don’t appreciate the reminder of your badassery - since I’m _certain_ that, no matter who started that fight, _you_ finished it - but…” His voice softens. “I’m glad you aren’t _really_ hurt, Maia.”

Maia smiles and leans in for a kiss. “You’re so good to me,” she says softly when they part, keeping her hand on Simon’s face, her thumb stroking gently over his cheekbone. “So fucking good to me…”

Simon grins. “Oh yeah? Can I be good to you some more?” he asks, smirking a little.

Maia laughs. “I’m certainly not opposed to some goodness…”

Simon kisses her, and Maia kisses him back. It’s not urgent yet, not even particularly heated, just the two of them enjoying the time they have together.

Simon kisses her again, then gently presses her onto her back, which Maia allows only in very specific situations. Fortunately, this is one of them.

Simon slides down, flinging the sheets aside with a roguish grin and look of genuine excitement that make Maia laugh. He settles on his stomach between her parted thighs and leans in…

And his phone rings, loud and strident, shattering the peace of the morning.

“Fuck!” he exclaims, lifting his head.

Maia laughs. “Maybe it’s nothing important?” she suggests hopefully, propping herself up on her elbows. Simon uses vamp speed to go grab his phone in less than the blink of an eye, picking it up with an apologetic glance that means it’s work.

“Yeah,” he says to the voice Maia recognises as Raphael. “Okay.” He hangs up and turns back to Maia with disappointment written all over his face.

Maia shrugs. There has been a never-ending stream of crises and responsibilities lately, things cropping up seemingly every day that they’re lucky enough to get some time to themselves, so Maia knows Simon genuinely feels bad about this, just like she does every time it’s her phone that rings.

Simon still looks apologetic.

“Hey,” Maia says, sitting up. “It’s okay, Lewis.”

Simon gives her a half-smile. “I’m just… tired of not getting any time with you,” he admits, his shoulders sagging a bit.

“I know, babe. Fucking hell, _me too._ But that’s just… that’s who we are. Who we choose to be. The ways we choose to help, to be involved with our community. We knew from the start that this wouldn’t be easy. A vampire and a werewolf… it was always going to be complicated. And when it’s _us,_ with all our connections and responsibilities?” Maia shrugs. “That’s just how it is sometimes.”

Simon smiles. “Yeah. You’re right. And to be clear, I don’t regret _anything_ about this. Even if we’re busy or things get stressful, I could never regret _you._ ”

Maia smiles and gets out of bed, going over to Simon and giving him a quick kiss. “I know, love. I’m good. Promise.” She pats Simon’s ass. “But you’d better get going. You don’t want to keep Raphael waiting.”

Simon pulls a face. “Yeah,” he sighs. “The, uh, fledgling from last week? There’s another. Raph thinks we may have a rogue vampire on our hands.”

Maia raises her eyebrows. “Fuck, that’s no good. Any leads?”

“This fledgling claims to be able to lead us back to their sire’s den, but it’s hard to tell if they’ve been encanto’d, you know?” Simon’s voice is muffled as he pulls a shirt on, not using vamp speed for the sake of their conversation. “Raph wants to be sure we’ve got adequate backup, both on the mission and back at the DuMort.”

Maia nods. “That sounds smart. You should probably hurry up, though.”

Simon turns into a blur for a second, coming to a stop in front of Maia, now fully dressed. Maia smiles at him, and Simon smiles back, leaning in for a kiss. As they part, his phone buzzes, and Simon rolls his eyes. Maia laughs. “You should go. You can be there in the time it takes to text him an update.”

Simon grins and kisses Maia again, then moves at a speed even Maia’s werewolf eyes can’t follow. Maia smiles and heads into the bathroom to take her hair out of the satin wrap, undo the twists, and get ready to face the day.

Maybe tomorrow morning will be kinder.


	3. Stolen Moment

It’s been a few days since Simon got called away from his girlfriend and his bed and one of his favourite activities to help track down a rogue vampire.

As Raphael had suspected, there had been mischief afoot. Simon and the hastily assembled strike team had found a bomb planted in the basement den the fledgling led them to while Raphael and his group had fended off an attack from the would-be challenger. Due to Raphael’s quick thinking and the strategy he and Simon had developed, it had all ended to their advantage with only a few cuts and bruises among their clan, minor injuries that were easily addressed. The challenger, on the other hand, had been captured alive, tried by the clan, found guilty, and dealt with. In the old days, that would probably have been a far less just and far more bloody process, but now there were rules and systems set in place for these matters.

Simon is feeling pretty damn good as he heads home, takeout in hand. Sure, it had taken the whole day to deal with the situation, but it’s all turned out well. And with each case that arises, the efficacy of the system that he and Raphael had developed with the other Downworld leaders (and the Head of the New York Institute) is being proven. With every case, the vampires of New York are becoming more accustomed to the new way of doing things. With every case, their people trust them as leaders more.

So all in all, it’s been a good day. And to end it well, it’s date night. And Maia is actually headed home right now, so the stars seem to be aligning in their favour.

Simon heads down the hall to their place, unlocking the door and calling to let Maia know he’s home, just in case she beat him back.

“Bedroom,” she calls back.

Simon sets down the takeout bag and heads into the bedroom. He’d just planned to say hi, maybe kiss his amazing girlfriend hello because he’s missed her.

“Hey,” Maia says and pulls her shirt over her head. Simon stares, and his plan goes out of his mind.

Maia tosses her shirt into the laundry hamper and starts rummaging around in the chest of drawers. “Just give me a sec. I smell like the fryer from wor-” Maia looks up and smirks at Simon. “Got something on your mind there, hon?” she drawls, leaning back against the bureau and crossing her arms.

Simon’s across the room and kissing her before he knows it. Maia chuckles into it, lifting her arms and looping them around his neck. “You like something you see?” she teases gently, a fond smile playing at her lips.

“Yeah,” Simon agrees fervently, kissing her eagerly.

Time goes hazy as they kiss, Maia’s hands finding their way into Simon’s hair as Simon’s hands slide past her waist and come to rest on her ass, their bodies slotting together as they kiss and move and feel.

And then, Simon’s stomach growls, loud and unmistakable. Maia pulls back abruptly, looking at Simon in silence for a moment before breaking into loud, helpless laughter. Simon grins, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, uh… I guess I haven’t eaten much today…”

Maia laughs, looking breathless and beautiful and as well-kissed as Simon himself probably does, and Simon doesn’t know how he got so fucking lucky, but he knows he’ll be thanking his lucky stars forever.

“C’mon,” Maia says, grinning as she pats Simon’s cheek. “I can smell that lasagna from here, and I’m pretty sure we’ve still got some O Neg in the frig.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Simon says, waggling his eyebrows. He bites his lip. “I’m sorry… for ruining the mood, I mean. And, uh, maybe for starting the mood in the first place?”

Maia laughs, and it’s one of Simon’s favourite sounds. “No worries. That was a hell of a hello…”

Simon wrinkles his nose at her. “Well, I walked in and you took your shirt off!”

Maia snorts. “Yeah, because I smelled like stale oil and food. That’s _super_ sexy…” she jokes.

Simon shrugs. “I wouldn’t have minded, but… you _know_ I can never resist the sight of you undressed.”

Maia laughs again and grabs his hand, tugging him towards the door. “Let’s go before you bowl me over with more compliments like that.”

They end up on the couch, Simon sipping his favourite type out of a wineglass as Maia digs into the lasagna and garlic bread he brought home. When they dig in, they find they’re even hungrier than they realised, so they make short work of their dinners.

Maia lets out a sigh as she sets her plate on the coffee table, pulling her legs up and settling back against Simon, who puts his arm around her.

“So,” Maia starts, then they both cock their heads, groaning in unison as they recognise Maia’s ringtone.

Simon’s back with the phone in a flash, and Maia answers, her head falling back against the couch in resignation as she listens to the flow of words on the other end of the phone. She agrees and hangs up.

“Alec says sorry,” she says, giving Simon a half-smile.

Simon smiles back. “No worries. Is it the big Downworld Council meeting?”

Maia nods. “Yeah, he wants to strategise. The Seelies are unpredictable and untrustworthy at the best of times, and they’re in total chaos right now, with leadership completely up in the air, so he needs to make sure the rest of us are united.”

“Do I need to go?” Simon asks.

Maia shakes her head. “Raphael’s got it. That’s the other thing I was supposed to tell you.” She sighs and heaves herself off the couch. “Wouldn’t it be nice if I could believe there would come a time when all of this was behind us…”

Simon takes her hand and kisses it. “There will be,” he says earnestly. “I’m seeing things change in our clan already. We just need to keep at it. We _are_ making a difference.” He stands up with a smile. “We’re changing the world, beautiful,” he says softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Maia smiles and kisses him back, patting his cheek when they part. “And you’re the best thing in my life,” she says quietly.

Simon smiles. “And you’re the best thing in mine.” He grins at her. “You go be a badass diplomat. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you’re done, okay?”

Maia kisses him again. “You make me so happy,” she whispers, then starts gathering up her stuff, leaving within minutes.

If there’s one thing the two of them have got _down,_ it’s quick response times.

Simon ends up calling Izzy to laugh and catch up and gossip.

It’s still a nice evening, but… Simon falls asleep to an empty bed, clutching Maia’s pillow.


	4. Fun with Friends

It’s been a fucking stressful week, what with everything leading up to the meeting of the Downworld Council. Though no one says it, everyone knows these are essentially peace talks, of a kind - a meeting where they’ll be renegotiating the Accords to be more equitable to all members of the Shadow World - and no matter how much they prepare, Maia and her allies (Alec, Magnus, Raphael, and Meliorn, when he can get away from the chaos of the Seelie court) can’t help but fear the outcome.

Simon’s at the meeting as well, as Raphael’s second, just as Bat, Catarina, and Izzy are there in their capacity as Maia, Magnus, and Alec’s seconds.

Now that it’s all over and the talks have gone as well as might be reasonably expected, Magnus portals them all back to his place to debrief over drinks, and much as Maia has missed socialising with everyone, she feels simultaneously wired and exhausted down to her bones and just wants to be in her own space with her person.

Simon seems to be able to sense it. He keeps glancing at her across the room with worry creasing his forehead despite her attempts at reassuring smiles. Maia stays a few minutes longer because she genuinely enjoys the people here - Bat’s her beta in the pack, of course, but Izzy’s become a dear friend to both her and Simon these last months as well and Maia’s bonded with Alec over the difficulty of leadership and bringing change to a close-minded people. Magnus is just as wonderful as he always has been and, through him, Maia’s gotten to know Catarina as a BAMF with a dry sense of humour. These people… they’re her friends, and they’re wonderful, and though she wants to go, it’s still hard to leave.

Simon comes over to her, perching on the arm of her chair, his hand resting on her shoulder, casual and affectionate. Maia smiles up at him. “Let’s go home,” she says, and he smiles back.

They make their excuses and head home through the portal Magnus kindly conjures for them. Maia bends down and unlaces her combat boots, taking them off and flopping down onto the couch with a groan.

“Ugh, I’m so fucking tired, but I also feel like I’ll never be able to sleep again,” she complains.

Simon watches her from the doorway, then becomes a blur of movement, reappearing on the couch beside her like he’s apparating into existence. He’s got an armful of snacks and a Blu-ray box set in his arms. He holds it up with a grin.

“Blade Runner marathon? Doesn’t require you to _do_ anything except watch, and we can go to bed anytime you get sleepy.”

Maia grins and reaches out greedily for the carob walnut brownies. “Sounds perfect.”

Simon - because he’s the _best_ \- sets everything up. The movie is just starting when a fire message appears.

Simon snatches it out of thin air while Maia pauses the movie and sits up to see what it says.

_Have evidence Cain’s back. Clan meeting in 30. Need you here ASAP. - RS_

With a sigh, Simon crumples up the note and looks at Maia, who nods.

“D’you need me there?” Maia asks, trying to stifle a huge yawn.

Simon kisses her on the forehead and tucks the blanket around her before standing up. He shakes his head. “No. Sounds like it’s still a clan matter. If it escalates to Council level, we’ll loop you and the others in.”

Maia nods. “Mmkay.” She tilts her face up, and Simon leans down to kiss her. She smiles up at him tiredly when they part. “Think I’ll go to bed.”

Simon grins like he’s got an idea and, before she can react, he’s scooping her up and - nearly instantaneously - setting her down on the bed.

Maia laughs. “You’re a sap.”

Simon shrugs. “I am. You love it.”

Maia grins. “I do. I love _you._ Now shoo. Get out of here. You’ve done your boyfriendly duty and gotten me this far. I’m going to put up my hair and get ready for bed.”

Simon nods and leaves with one last smile.

As Maia sections her hair and secures it in twists before wrapping it up, she smiles despite the exhaustion, despite the fact that she’ll probably fall asleep alone tonight.

There’s just something about Simon, about what they have together.

It’s fun, playful, romantic, but it’s also steady. Dependable. Reliable. Trustworthy. _Enduring._

Maia wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	5. Sister Surprise

“I am taking you to bed, and I’m not letting you leave there until morning.”

Maia laughs, her voice made tinny by the shitty phone reception by the docks. “Sounds good to me,” she says cheerfully. “A date night consisting entirely of cuddles would be fucking perfect.”

“Good,” Simon says, grinning. “Because that’s the plan, both because I have zero brain cells left to plan anything else and because we haven’t had time to cuddle when we’re both awake in _ages._ ”

Maia sighs. “I know, babe. Tonight, okay? Come hell or high water.”

The doorbell rings, and Simon’s brow furrows.

“What’s going on?” Maia asks.

“Someone’s at the do-” Simon breaks off as he opens the door and his sister comes barrelling through, launching herself at him and hugging him tightly.

“Becky!” Simon exclaims in a voice that would be breathless if he was still human.

“Becky’s there?!” Maia asks, her voice distant because Simon’s automatically hugging Becky back and the phone’s still in his hand.

“Yeah,” Simon says, raising the phone to his ear.

“Well, that’s super cool!” Maia says. “We can postpone date night. I need to deal with a customer right now, so I’m going to go, okay? Have fun and say hi to her for me!”

Simon agrees and hangs up, staring at Becky in surprise. “Hi!” he says incredulously. “What, uh… what are you doing here?!”

Becky shrugs. “I wanted to surprise you! For your birthday!”

Simon laughs. “Well, you definitely did that… that’s like five months from now, Becks…”

Becky grins. “That’s how I knew it would be a _surprise._ ”

Simon tries not to snort-laugh and fails miserably.

Every once in a while, Becky gets monumentally silly (and utterly great) ideas like this and carries them out with such gusto that it's impossible not to love her for it. It’s honestly one of Simon’s favourite things about her.

“Umm. Okay,” Simon says, trying to stop laughing. “So, uh. You’re here! What do you want to do?”

Becky shrugs. “Let’s go out. Is Maia free? Can we hang out?”

Simon shakes his head, then brightens. “No, _but-_ we can go to her! And you _have_ to see Taki’s. Maia’s been putting in so much work, and the place looks amazing. I can’t wait to show you.”

Becky beams. “That sounds _perfect._ ”

Simon beams back. There are few things he loves more than bragging on his amazing, badass girlfriend, and showing off her handiwork is even better. “Okay, so. That’s dinner settled. What do you want to do until then?”

Becky grins, and Simon instantly regrets the question. That gleam of mischief in her eyes doesn’t usually bode well for him.

“I want to hear all about your life,” Becky says, then waves a finger in his face in mock admonishment. Simon can’t quite hold back his chuckle at the gesture. “Uh uh! I want to hear _the real story_ this time, okay? I know vampires are real and stuff, and you said a bit more at Halloween, but like. Now that we’re _not_ in imminent mortal peril, I want the whole story.”

Simon chews on his lower lip, uncertain if that’s a good idea or if it would just put Becky in danger.

Becky reads him like a book. She’s always been good at that.

“This is your _life,_ Si! And now that I know some of the world you live in, I want to know the rest. I want to _understand._ I’m your sister, and I fucking love you, and I just… I want to know the things you care about. What you do with your life. All that stuff.”

Simon sighs a little, then grins. “So does that mean I can tell you all the details about what a fucking badass Maia is?”

Becky grins back. “I'd be really fucking upset if you didn’t.”

Simon grabs his jacket and offers Becky his arm. “Hunter’s Moon or a coffee shop?” he asks as they head out the door.

“Anywhere we can talk,” Becky says.

They end up at Simon’s favourite coffee place, comfortably ensconced in the cosy booth in the back. They nurse their coffees - Simon’s with an added, iron-rich 'shot' - and talk and, when Simon looks at his phone, he’s surprised to realise that hours have flown by as he’s caught up with Becky. It’s getting late.

“Shit, we should go,” he says, and Becky nods.

“Yeah - I can’t _wait_ to see Taki’s.”

They head down to the docks. Simon smiles as he approaches the brightly lit, busy restaurant. He’d loved the place when it was the Jade Wolf because of all the memories. But it had never been like this before Maia took over - bright and colourful and welcoming to all and, as a result, wildly successful, a thriving hub of activity that’s day by day turning a shitty neighbourhood into a place that people actually _want_ to frequent.

When they walk in, it’s buzzing. They have to wait to be seated, and Simon smiles when Maia approaches. If it’s this busy, he’s not surprised she’s having to help out.

“Hi,” he says, grinning at Maia’s surprise.

“Hey, babe!” Maia says, smiling back. She holds out her arms to Becky, who steps forward and hugs her tightly, exclaiming over the restaurant. Simon _beams._ There’s nothing better than seeing his favourite people getting along.

Maia doesn’t have much time to chat, but she seats them in a corner booth, leaving them with menus and a smile. They start with the Jade Wolf dumplings and spring rolls, which Maia keeps on the menu as an homage to Taki’s roots. Maia and Bat have also come up with a trio of delicious dipping sauces, including a _blood_ orange one that’s a fan favourite at the DuMort.

They’re catching up on Becky’s life when Maia manages to snatch a few minutes to join them.

“Hey,” Simon says, smiling up at her and scooting over. Maia sits down next to him, closer than necessary, and Simon likes that a whole lot. That they both enjoy being close.

“Hey,” Maia says back, smiling at them both. “So. What’d I miss?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Becky says, swallowing a bite of food. “I was, uh… just asking about your Shadowhunter friends.”

Maia raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Anyone in particular?”

Simon grins. “I think she might’ve been 'wondering' about _Izzy,_ ” he says in an unsubtle stage whisper.

“Ooh,” Maia says, pursing her lips and whistling. “Is that how it is?”

“No!” Becky protests, then blushes fiercely. “Umm… maybe?”

“A- _ha!_ ” Simon says, pointing at Becky. “I fucking _knew_ it!”

Maia laughs. “Okay, babe. Chill. Leave your poor sister alone.”

Becky somehow blushes _more._ “I mean… it’s not my fault she’s… _her_ …” she mumbles.

Maia and Simon nod vigorously. “Totally understandable,” Simon agrees.

“Fucking _hot,_ ” Maia says at the same time.

Becky stares at them for a second, then bursts into a fit of giggles. Simon and Maia dissolve into laughter too, and then they’re all talking at once.

“It’s all the _leather,_ you kno-”

“-at fucking _rune!_ You _know_ the one I mean!”

“ _So_ fucking gorgeous! It’s unfair!”

They end up laughing so hard they can’t even talk for a few minutes. Eventually, they calm down. Becky’s flushed and Maia’s breathless and Simon just grins at them.

“I love you two, you know that?” he says. Maia squeezes his hand and Becky smiles at him, then they make eye contact with each other, their smiles turning mischievous before they turn back to him and say in unison, “We know.”

Simon groans.

He opens his mouth to speak, but Bat appears by their table with an apologetic smile. “Hi, Maia. We’ve got a customer who demands to speak to the owner, and there’s an issue in the kitchen too.”

Maia sighs and gets up. “Sorry, guys,” she says to Simon and Becky, who wave off the apology.

“No worries,” Simon says. “We know you’re at work.”

“Go be a badass!” Becky says.

Maia smiles and then she’s gone, and Simon can’t help the wistful sigh that escapes him as he follows her with his eyes.

“You guys stay busy, huh?” Becky says, soft and sympathetic, and Simon’s eyes fly to her.

“You’ve always been too perceptive for your own good,” he says half under his (now nonexistent) breath.

Becky laughs. “You’re just no good at hiding things from me, Si. You never have been.”

Simon shrugs.

“Some things I’m better at hiding than others, I guess,” he mumbles, thinking of the look on their mom’s face when she’d seen him fangs-deep in a rat.

Becky leans forward and puts a hand over his. “Hey. None of the shit that went down was your fault, okay?”

Simon smiles. “I’m really glad you’re my sister, you know that?” he says.

Becky grins. “B’ _duh!_ I’m _awesome!_ ” she says, throwing up her hands like it’s the most obvious thing ever. And maybe it is, Simon thinks, grinning back.

“Lewis siblings forever!” he says, raising his glass and toasting hers.

Becky squints at his glass. “What _is_ that? Blood?”

Simon shrugs. “Would it make you feel better if I said it was cranberry juice?”

Becky raises an eyebrow. “Why would you _ever_ say that when there’s a Bloody Mary joke _right fucking there,_ Simon?!”

Simon laughs so hard he nearly knocks over his glass. When he finally calms down, he grins at her, still chuckling. “Never change, okay, Becks? You’re the _best._ ”

Becky rolls her eyes. “Tell me something I _don’t_ know, Si…”

Simon beams at her. He really is _so_ fucking glad she’s his sister, even if it means an unexpected overnight guest and further delay in alone time with Maia.

Becky really is awesome.

And if she’s interested in Izzy… well, that’s not surprising at all, if he thinks about it, but… maybe she should come visit more often, Simon thinks, his wheels turning.


	6. Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: A few minor things in chapter 5 have been changed because Simon does, in fact, eat food in the show! However, the details of how that works have been mostly made up, due to lack of canonical info from the show.
> 
> So! Here we are - at the end! I absolutely *adore* these two. They are just *so* sweet and lovely. I've enjoyed spending some time with them, and hopefully, you have too! Thank you to all you lovely people who read this story and commented and such! You're beautiful unicorns, each and every one of you.
> 
> And once again, to the wonderful [stupidnephilim love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove): Happy birthday, lovely! I will forever be glad to have met you. <3

Simon puts on his jacket. “Okay, so as far as we know, there’s nothing going on tonight, right?” he asks again.

Maia rolls her eyes fondly. “Yeah, babe. Bat’s got everything covered at Taki’s. Things are quiet with the pack. I’ve told everyone to direct calls to Luke if other shit comes up. If there’s, like, a rift and some kind of greater demon from a different dimension descends on us, that’ll be a different story, but. Everything _reasonable_ has been accounted for. I’ve got contingencies upon contingencies.”

Simon crosses the room to wrap his arms around her. “Oh yeah?” he asks playfully, waggling his eyebrows.

“Are contingencies sexy now?” Maia asks, laughing.

“Umm. _You_ said it, so _yeah,_ it sounded sexy. _Obviously._ ”

Maia laughs again, and Simon kisses her, reluctantly pulling away a moment later. They both really need to go, sadly.

But tonight?

Tonight is _theirs._

Maia sighs, looking out the window for a moment. “God, I wish we could just… get _away,_ ” she says quietly.

Simon looks out the windows too, his wheels turning.

“Roberts,” he says, suddenly intense and serious. “I move that tonight become a camping night.”

Maia turns to him, her eyes sparkling with glee as her mouth turns up in an excited smile. “ _Yes!_ Fuck, Simon, that’s _perfect!_ ”

Simon grins. "You know the rules. Make it official."

Maia laughs. "I second the motion."

They grin at each other. "The motion passes!" they yell in unison, loud and gleeful.

At some point in the early days of their relationship, when everything was so fraught and tense and they were in eternal peril, they'd come up with this plan. Relaxation had to be taken as seriously as everything else on their plates, or it simply wouldn’t happen. Sometimes, they’d actually made it out of the city on camping trips. When they couldn’t, they had indoor camping nights.

In more recent times, with so many dangers dealt with, so many enemies banished for good, they’d almost forgotten about their solemnly-observed relaxation times. Because things are better now, right? Sure, there are little issues here and there to deal with, but that’s nothing compared to, like, _flying demons_ taking over New York!

But their new lives have been creeping up on them too, with every day a little fuller, holding new stresses.

This is the perfect time for a camping trip, to get _away,_ even if it’s just a staycation.

“I know that you’ve got your contingencies covered, but I’ll double-check mine,” Simon says, already thinking through the people he needs to talk to. Camping is sacred, especially when properly voted on, and he doesn’t want anything getting in the way of tonight. They both need it too much.

Maia grins. “One of the many reasons I love you.”

Simon smiles. “My ability to double-check things?” he teases.

Maia laughs. “No, the fact that you think it’s sexy when I talk about contingencies and _then_ want to _double-check_ yours. Okay, so. Time? I can definitely be here by 6:30. Maybe earlier.”

Simon shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I can be free by 5ish to set things up.”

Maia pouts. “I want to help, though!”

Simon chuckles. “Okay, I’ll pick up food and stuff, but I’ll wait ‘til you get back to properly arrange things.”

Maia smiles and kisses Simon. “Perfect,” she says, booping Simon’s nose with her index finger. “See you at 6:30.”

Simon smiles and nudges her nose with his own. “Okay, babe. Let’s do this.”

They head out the door, staying hand in hand until they get to the curb, then squeezing each other’s hands as - with one final kiss - they head off in opposite directions.

-

It’s a long day at the DuMort, but Simon has a smile on his face and a spring in his step the whole time. He has something nice to look forward to, and as the hours pass, he gets some ideas for how to make this evening special.

Raphael smiles at how excited Simon is and patiently confirms that he’s got everything covered every time Simon checks. By the time late afternoon rolls around, today’s to-do list is nearly complete. Simon hangs around to help until Raphael shoos him away.

“I’ve got this,” Raphael assures him. “I’ll go check in with the fledglings. You go home.”

“You sure?” Simon asks.

“ _Yes,_ ” Raphael replies, rolling his eyes. “Just like I was the last three times you asked, Simon. _Go._ ”

Simon smiles a little sheepishly, but he’s got too many things on his mind to worry about it for long.

“Okay,” he says, heading out the door. He has plenty of time, but he wants to be sure everything is nice for when Maia gets home. And fortunately, with vamp speed at his disposal, travel time is reduced to almost nothing, as long as he’s smart about it.

There are some traditions from previous camping ‘trips’ that Simon wants to uphold, so he heads to the store. As he wanders around, he gets some more ideas, so he’s got several bags when he leaves. When he gets home, he places the food order and gets to work.

-

Maia rolls her head from side to side as she stands in the crowded subway car. God, she just wants to be _home._

She’d never thought of herself as much of a homebody, though she’s always liked her privacy. But Simon had been so excited when they got their apartment, a sky-high one-bedroom loft in an old building, nothing special but - as Simon had said - it was _theirs._ He’d been so eager to make the space exactly what they wanted, and Maia had indulged him, remembering it was kind of his first actual place on his own. He’d moved from his mom’s place to the DuMort, from there to the boathouse, then in with Jordan, then in with her, each time moving into an established space that had belonged to someone else. Here, they had started from scratch.

But over time, decorating the apartment had become less about making Simon happy and more about making it feel like home. For both of them. That’s partly due to Simon, who had always looked for ways to involve Maia, and partly just… a function of time and growing comfort.

Now, the space is warm and eclectic, a blend of their shared and diverse interests. The furniture is mostly second-hand or picked up dumpster diving, and every piece is comfortable and well-loved. The walls are adorned with movie posters and Clary’s art, though pride of place has been given to the napkin that had sealed their move-in pact, adorned with a coffee cup ring and their signatures and date below some scribbled words. “I, Maia Roberts, do hereby officially invite my boyfriend Simon Lewis to move in with me.” It’s just one memento from their dating history, but that one never fails to make Maia smile. Simon had just been so fucking cute, all wide eyes and disbelief at the idea that Maia would be okay with sharing her space with him. It had been the easiest thing in the world to make it ‘official’ on a nearby napkin and then pull Simon in by the shirtfront for a kiss.

Maia sighs as she heads up the stairs of their building. The elevator’s broken (again), but truthfully, it’s slow as hell anyway, and she just wants to be _home._

She grins as she approaches their door. She could smell dinner from down the hallway, and she’s excited for it.

Maia unlocks the door and goes inside. “I’m home,” she calls, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hooks by the door before slipping her shoes off and heading into the living room.

“Hey,” Simons says, looking up with an excited smile and a wave from where he’s cross-legged on the floor untangling a string of lights.

“Hey,” Maia says. “Okay if I change first?”

Simon nods. “Of course. I’m almost ready to start with these.”

Maia blows him a kiss. “Thanks for getting dinner,” she calls as she goes into the bedroom. “It smells amazing.”

“It’s tradition!” The smile in Simon’s voice would be audible even without enhanced werewolf hearing.

Maia sighs with relief as she strips off her clothes and bra, changing into a pair of loose shorts and a soft, flowy t-shirt and washing her face before returning to the living room. As promised, Simon’s done with the strings of lights and has the ladder propped up against the wall of windows that looks out on the cityscape.

“Our stars are ready,” he says with a grin as she enters.

Maia grins back and clambers up the ladder as Simon holds it, securing the end of the string of fairy lights to the nail they put there long ago. They repeat the process on the other side of the windows, then Simon steps back to check.

“Good height? Even coverage? Are they hanging nicely?” Maia asks.

Simon shoots her a grin. “Of course. You always do an amazing job. That’s why we do this together.”

Maia smiles, then looks at Simon with mischief in her eyes and lets go of the ladder, letting herself free fall backwards.

     She laughs as she falls.

          For so long, she never would’ve dared to do anything like this,

               but now, she can,

                    knowing that she’ll always be safe,

                         always be-

                              …

                                   …

                                        …

_Caught._

                                             And _held,_

 _ ________                                              **s**_ ** _afe_** in Simon’s arms.

Maia smiles at Simon, and he smiles back. “Perks of dating a vamp,” Maia murmurs, putting a hand on Simon’s cheek, her thumb stroking almost absentmindedly over his cheekbone.

“Perks of dating _you,_ ” Simon whispers, which is entirely beside the point, but Maia doesn’t bother to explain because her mouth is busy with far more important things - namely, kissing her boyfriend.

“I missed you,” Maia says softly some time later, smiling into Simon’s eyes.

“I missed you too,” Simon says in the same tone.

Maia chuckles. “You can put me down now, though…”

Simon laughs. “Do I _have_ to?” he asks.

Maia grins. “If we want to get a move on the camping, then… yeah, babe…”

Simon wrinkles his nose in a playful grimace. “ _Fine,_ ” he sighs, attempting a sullen huff and failing completely.

Maia leans in and kisses him, patting his cheek comfortingly. “There, there. If you’re well-behaved, _maybe_ I’ll let you pick me up again soon,” she teases.

Simon laughs and sets Maia on her feet. “Well, I look forward to it. In the meantime, I need my badass, strong-ass werewolf girlfriend to help me move our mattress,” he says.

Maia laughs and heads toward the bedroom. “Let’s go, then!”

They love their place, and the big open-plan living space - with its entire wall of windows and amazing view - had won their hearts from the moment they’d walked in. Their bedroom, on the other hand, is _tiny._ For camping trips, they move their mattress out into the living room and getting the unwieldy thing off the bed, through their little room (without knocking everything else off shelves, nightstands, bureaus, and walls), _and_ through the door… is an ordeal every damn time.

Simon’s right behind Maia, and together, they wrangle the mattress out into the main room, which has a fair amount of open space near the wall of windows, now adorned with the fairy lights, letting off a twinkling glow that’s multiplied and reflected back by the windows right behind them. Maia tucks in the sheets while Simon grabs the comforter for extra cosiness and puts away the ladder.

Maia and Simon stand together, surveying their work.

“Is something missing?” Maia muses.

Simon grins at her. “Just us, I think… but I _may_ have some surprises up my sleeve…”

“Oh _really?_ ” Maia says, grinning back.

“Yeah, but first? Dinner.”

A few minutes later, they’re sitting cross-legged on the floor (no chairs allowed for indoor camping!) gazing out the window, clinking frosty bottles of beer and digging into pizza from their favourite place, which is a little out of the way for a normal weeknight dinner, but their pies are generously topped, decadently cheesy, and utterly delicious. Plus, they pair well with any of Taki’s popular line of dressings and dipping sauces catering to Downworlders. For pizza, Simon favours the chipotle ranch with a ‘kick’. They eat too much and drink too much, and it’s _perfect._

They’re lazing around on the floor, looking out the window at the cityscape of New York, chatting occasionally, but mostly just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company.

After a bit, Maia leans over to nudge Simon’s shoulder with her own.

“This was the _best_ idea. We should do this more often.”

Simon smiles at her, and Maia smiles back.

Eventually, they have to get off the floor, groaning complaints about their full bellies (Simon) and tired bodies (Maia). But they’re not too full for the next part of the evening.

“Marshmallows!”

Maia grins. “You know what that makes me think of…”

Simon stares. “Oh _shit._ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

It doesn’t take long to dispose of the pizza boxes, and then Maia takes out a saucepan and starts a batch of her famous cocoa while Simon pulls out the supplies necessary to toast marshmallows over another burner, which he points out, though not as good as a campfire, is _far_ from the weirdest method they’ve tried.

Simon heads over to the fridge to take a quick shot of blood so he can enjoy their marshmallows and cocoa without worrying about separate batches or dipping sauces for once. After this long together, they’ve worked out a lot of little strategies and workarounds like this - their cocoa is made with carob, for example - to make life easier, and it’s totally worth it to be able to share food and experiences. To make memories together.

Maia _might_ get a little bit of a wicked idea right about then. She stands by the stove, moving the whisk industriously and pretending to be entirely focused on her task.

Across the room, Simon’s phone buzzes.

He turns to look at it in utter shock, then turns to Maia.

“No! Shit, umm. _Fuck._ I double-checked all my contingencies! I _promise!_ ”

Maia nods seriously. “I’m not mad. You should probably check it, though.”

Simon rushes across the room and looks at his screen, freezing for a long moment before turning to Maia. “ _You?_ ”

Maia bites the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh, but it’s no use. A giggle escapes her as she nods.

“ _You!_ ” Simon points an accusing finger at her. “That was- _you!_ ”

Laughing in earnest now, Maia beckons to him with her free hand. “C’mere, babe. _Yes,_ I pranked you. And _yes,_ I’m sorry, and I _will_ apologise properly, but I can’t leave this, or it’ll boil over.”

Simon narrows his eyes as he comes over to her. “I was really worried,” he grumbles.

“I know, love,” Maia says soothingly, patting his arm.

“I thought I’d have to _leave,_ break the sacred pact…”

“I know… but I was just teasing, sweetheart…” Maia reassures him, rubbing his back.

Slowly, the corners of Simon’s mouth turn up. “You got me good, though…”

“I did, didn’t I?” Maia laughs.

“Doesn’t mean I forgive you…”

“Oh _no…_ ” Maia feigns shock and horror. “Whatever can I _do_ about that?!”

Simon pretends to suddenly remember something. “I seem to recall something about an apology…?”

Maia laughs. “Yeah, c’mere…” She takes Simon’s chin in her hand and pulls him in for a kiss, quick and chaste and sweet. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, then kisses him again and again. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Simon lets out grumbling sounds and tries not to respond, but he can’t resist long, and they both know it. “O _kay,_ ” he sighs, and kisses her laughing mouth properly.

“Thank you for forgiving me,” Maia says, trying to sound contrite and utterly failing.

Simon grins at her. “Thanks for apologising.”

“Well, it _was_ kind of an asshole move.” Maia shrugs.

“I love your pranks…” Simon says, moving closer to slip his arms around Maia’s waist. “You’re a mischievous creature, my Maia, and I love that about you.”

Maia looks up, a slow smile spreading over her face. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Simon whispers, leaning in for a kiss that continues until Maia pulls away with a start to stir the cocoa, at which point Simon gets back to his quest for the perfectly toasted marshmallow. They stand about the stove, laughing and talking and eating marshmallows and ‘tasting’ spoonfuls of cocoa until they have sticky fingers and burnt tongues and huge grins on their faces.

Carrying the rest of the cocoa in tightly-held mugs, Simon and Maia retire to their former spot on the floor, leaning against each other and gazing out across their city.

After a while, Maia says softly, “You know… I was thinking earlier… when I let myself fall, you know…”

Simon makes a soft, encouraging noise.

Maia half-smiles, still looking out the window.

“I don’t know what I expected, Si, but… falling for you was the best thing that ever happened to me…”

Simon makes another quiet sound, and Maia looks at him. He’s looking at her with so much emotion in his face that it’s almost hard to look at him.

But only almost.

Because Maia’s not who she used to be. And life and time and pain have changed her, yes, but so have love and joy and warmth, the friends and pack and family she’s made for herself, the leadership and the entrepreneurial role… and Simon. There’s always just… _been_ something about the eager, open-hearted boy who’s grown into this kind, generous man but has stayed just as excitable and nerdy and fun and sweet as the day they met. Simon’s not the whole reason for where life has led Maia. Not even close. But he _is_ a part of it. A really fucking _good_ part.

And _today’s_ Maia can look right back at her boyfriend when he looks at her like this, accepting that this is how he feels about her, letting herself and her feelings be seen in return.

They move closer, setting their mugs down and wrapping their arms around each other, their mouths finding each other, their kiss lingering and familiar and sweeter than the cocoa. They kiss for long moments and hold onto each other for even longer, savouring the closeness, the intimacy, the peace.

“Kissing you… ‘s like coming home…” Maia says, her voice a barely audible whisper.

Simon only hums in acknowledgement. It’s just as quiet, but it’s enough to tell Maia that he knows exactly what she means.

They sit there some time longer, until their mugs are empty and their eyelids are starting to droop a little. Neither wants the moment to end, but eventually, Simon gets up, extending a hand to Maia. “C’mon,” he says with a grin. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

Maia smiles and grabs the mugs in one hand, taking Simon’s hand and letting him pull her up. They put the mugs in the sink and head for the bedroom, hand in hand. They move around each other, comfortable in their shared space as Maia brushes her teeth and Simon changes into a pair of soft shorts, as Maia washes her face and Simon brushes his teeth, as Maia preps and wraps up her hair and as Simon washes his face.

Maia hums and stretches idly, leaning against the doorjamb while she waits. She smiles as Simon turns off the bathroom light and comes over to her.

“Those fangs all sparkly and shit?” Maia teases as they head out to the main room, turning out the lights in the bedroom as they go.

Simon grins, and Maia stops by the mattress, turning to pretend to inspect Simon’s teeth carefully. “Mm, yeah,” she says, sounding impressed. “Super shiny. My very own Twilight vamp…”

Simon snorts. “I’m way cuter than Edward.”

“You… are not wrong,” Maia says, breaking into laughter. “He is… well. Not _my_ cup of tea, which is probably just as well for everyone concerned.”

Simon laughs. “Whoever you choose to be with is lucky,” he says with a shrug, heading over to turn the fairy lights off as Maia sprawls out on the mattress, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction.

“Aww, do we _have_ to turn them off?” Maia asks, pouting. “We usually leave them on…”

Simon doesn’t answer, just smiles and unplugs the string of lights from the outlet-

And Maia gasps.

The ceiling is _awash_ with stars, myriad dots and pinpricks of luminescence in subtle gradations of colour.

“They’re _beautiful!_ ” Maia breathes, sitting up and looking around in wonder. “What…? When…?”

Simon’s grinning from ear to ear as he joins her on the mattress, kneeling in front of her. “I saw them at the store, and they were even _better_ than our lights, and I just _had_ to get them!”

She’s still looking up, but she reaches out for Simon’s hand, and he takes it, squeezing hers.

When Maia can tear her eyes away, she looks at Simon, _beaming._ He beams back, then tugs her down with him as he lays down on the mattress.

Simon puts an arm around Maia, and she cuddles up to him. They look up at the ceiling in silence for a moment.

“Is that-?” Maia asks suddenly.

Simon chuckles and nods. He points. “That’s the Big Dipper,” he says softly. “I mean… that’s what it’s supposed to be, at any rate… I did my best, but I’ll need your help to fix it tom-”

Maia cuts off his dumb, unnecessary disclaimer by flinging her arms around his neck and shutting up his mouth with her mouth, kissing him enthusiastically and happily.

“Stupid idiot,” she mumbles some time later. “I fucking _love_ it…” She kisses her sweet, ridiculous, amazing boyfriend again, quickly this time because she really wants to look again.

At the stars.

The _beautiful_ stars he placed for _her._

“Holy shit,” she whispers, her eyes darting from one place to the next. “Simon, I just… _wow…_ ”

Maia looks over, and Simon’s watching her. He has that look in his eyes, the one that’s just… unspeakably full of emotion.

A touch of laughter. Something warm and fond. And above all, **_love_** _._

“I love you,” Maia whispers, bringing up a hand to caress Simon’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Simon whispers back, smiling at her tenderly.

Maia smiles back, blissfully happy.

They stay like that, admiring each other in the dim glow of Simon’s stars, trading soft kisses and quiet conversation, sharing hushed laughter and gentle touches until they drift off in each other’s arms.

They sleep soundly, awakening rested and restored, ready to face another day.

Take on the world.

Together.

 

Because together?

They can do _anything._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that this kind of glow-in-the-dark stars existed! They look *gorgeous*!  
>   
> (You can find them [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/255823825/best-quality-glow-in-the-dark-stars-tiny?ref=shop_home_active_1&pro=1&frs=1) on Etsy!)


End file.
